pingufanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Canon Characters These characters are not fanon are: *'Pingu' is the title character of the series. In the beginning of the series, he was 10 years old. Despite the actual running length of the series, Pingu was eight years old when the show ended. His catchphrase is "Nug, Nug!?" if he makes a megaphone shaped like beak sound to indicate anger, happiness, frustration or to get attention. Pingu can also change his shape (for instance, he can morph into a ball) and increase his length. * Pinga is Pingu's baby sister. She first appeared in the episode "The New Arrival". In all of series 1 and early series 2 episodes She appears as a baby. In series 3 and early in series 4 She is three years old, however, as series 4 progresses, she becomes four years old. It has been shown in some episodes that she can also roll into a ball. * Mother and Father are Pingu's and Pinga's parents. Father is a postman who smokes a pipe (he has quit in later episodes). He has a Snowcat to deliver the mail with the help from Pingu. Mother spends most of her time cooking and does all the work in the home. Mother sometimes gets help from Pingu & Pinga and she always gives them a cuddle. Their real names are unknown at this time. * Grandfather is Pingu and Pinga's grandfather. He is the father of Pingu and Pinga's Father. He is an expert accordionist, and this was shown in the episode "Pingu & the Braces". He is also a former professional weight lifter from 1938. He first appeared in the episode "Music Lessons". * Elmer Feakington is a homeless old man who owns a barrel organ who is occasionally helped by neighbors, or by Pingu. He first appeared in "Pingu and the Barrel Organ". * Robby is Pingu's best friend. His name is a pun; "Robbe" is German for "Seal". In the first four series, he is appeared in mixed blue and gray but in the last two series he is light gray in color. He first appeared in the episode "Pingu Goes Fishing", in which Pingu and Robby fight but make up by end of the episode. * Pingo is a friend of Pingu. He has a long beak, essentially flat at the bottom but slightly rounded on the top; also his head is wider & taller. He is a bit of a daredevil and often persuades Pingu to do wild & silly things. * Pingg is a friend of Pingu. He also has a long beak, but a shorter head than Pingo. In some episodes he is also with Pingo, except in the episodes "Pingu's Disadvantage" and "Green Eyed Pingu". * Pongi is a friend of Pingu who wears glasses and has a short round beak. He first appeared in the episode "Ice Hockey". * Punki is also one of Pingu's friends. He first appeared in the episode "Pingu Delivers The Mail". He has a tuft on his head and wears striped trousers. He only appeared in a few cartoons. * Bajoo is also one of Pingu's friends. He is revealed by HiT Entertainment as a "strange newcomer to the Antarctic in the appearance of an abominable snowman!" He is actually an abominable snowman who debuted back in 2005 with the year of 2006. He appeared on the last Pingu episode "Pingu & the Abominable Snowman". He also appeared in the music video and in "The Pingu Show", which is a broadcasting device and not an episode by itself. * The Schoolmaster is Pingu's teacher. He lives in a nearby school and rings the bell when it is time for school to begin or end. He first appeared in the episode "School Time" and he only appeared on episodes involving Pingu at school, however he appears as a minor character in some episodes. * Pingi is Pingu's girlfriend and Pinga's friend. She has thick, white eyelashes and a somewhat mushed beak. She first appeared in the episode "Pingu's Admirer". Pinga is sometimes jealous of Pingi because Pingu pays more attention to Pingi than to him. * Seagull is the mischeivous seagull. It first appeared in the episode "Pingu and the Seagull" when it started to plagued Pingu even more. It catches every fish in the episode "Pingu and the Strangers". It steals Pingu's fish, then he helped feed its chicks in the episode "Pingu and the Mother Bird". It can sometimes annoy Pingu if it squawks on to him. * Pengy is Pingu's classmate that most notably appears in the episode "Pingu on the School Excursion", season 2. He also appears in other episodes involving Pingu at School. *'Pingo' is Pingu's friend. He even has a TV show called "Pingo's Adventures". *Sawneek is a good friend to Pingu. He loves watching his own TV show called “The Adventures Of Sawneek De Hedug. Fanon Characters See also: Fanmade Characters *'Dr. Pongx' is Pingu's pet nyan cat in the hospital. He painted the feet on the others and he use tools. *'Pingike' is Pingu's cousin in Pingike's house. *'Setsuna The Red Seal' is the leader of the Emblem Seals, she build her own school called "Seal Emblem High School". *'Mingu' is a red and white penguin. *'Ningu' is a grey and purple penguin. * Category:Characters